I Hate Everything
by FashionableRaid
Summary: Anakin is pregnant with Obi-Wan's baby and is feeling a tad hormonal. My first MPREG, nothing graphic or anything, but if you don't like, don't read. But! If you do read, feel free to leave a review because I LOVE them! PWP? Oneshot Prompt. Rated T for some slight lanugage :)


"No, Anakin."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"Anakin, you know how Master Windu is always saying, 'Skywalker, you whiny little shit!'?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Anakin said, pouting.

"This is why."

"Oh, come on! It's not that unreasonable!" Anakin whined from his spot on the couch. The spot from which he had not moved all day, and had been complaining from the moment he'd awoken for Obi-Wan to run to the store for the 6th time that week. Obi-Wan rubbed his temples gingerly with his fingers, trying as he might to center himself._ There is no emotion, there is peace..._ He recited silently. _Peace, my arse_! He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will run to the store-**_again_**, Anakin. What do you want?" He said in defeat. Anakin was around eight months pregnant and he was ready for the child to just be here already because his patience with his former Padawan was running at an all-time low. Anakin had always been a tad... whiny, but being pregnant had taken it to a whole new level.

"Thank you. Okay, so. We need: pickles, wheat bread, cotton candy, oreos, and ranch dressing. Oh! And some Red Bull." Anakin said excitedly._ Of course he's excited... He's getting what he wants!_ Obi-Wan thought exasperatedly.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times, "Come again?" He asked in horror, hoping that he hadn't heard what he'd thought he had.

Anakin repeated the list again and before he was even done, Obi-Wan was shaking his head "no".

"No, Anakin you can't have Red Bull, you've already had your caffeine limit for the day. You must try and think of the baby!" Obi-Wan insisted. That boy was always trying to get hyped up... not that he needed it.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Ughh fine. But can you get the other stuff?" He asked, tossing his wavy hair out of his eyes.

"Only as long as you promise not to eat all of it... together." Obi-Wan said in disgust. He had a strong stomach but if he was forced to watch Anakin combine all of those foods together he might just begin to dry heave.

Anakin scoffed, as if that was a ludicrous idea, "Of course I'm not going to eat it all together! Gross. No the cotton candy, pickles, and bread are for sandwhiches and the ranch dressing is to dip the oreos in!" He said grinning.

Obi-Wan shook his head in resignation, that all sounded absolutely disgusting, and he wanted to throw himself off the Senate building rather than watch Anakin eat that stuff. _Why do bad things always happen to good people_? He wondered dismally as he marched off to the store.

* * *

The Next Day

"Anakin come on! Give me the remote!" Obi-Wan demanded. "The Voice is coming on!"

"So go in the other room and watch it!" Anakin said firmly grasping the HoloNet changer in his droid hand, making sure Obi-Wan could not possibly wrestle it from him.

"We don't have surround sound in there!" Obi-Wan said pouting a little. "And you've been watching Soaps all kriffing day! It's my turn!" He said grabbing for the remote anyways. They wrestled for a few minutes before Anakin growled at him.

"Obi-Wan, I swear to God don't make me crush this remote. You know I can."

"You're an arse. Give it here!"

"No way," Anakin shook his head. "One Life To Live just put on todays episode and they left yesterday on a cliffhanger I have to find out what's happening. And if by the Force you somehow get this remote out of my hand, so help me I will chop your hand off if you change the channel and make me miss it. I have a lightsaber, and it still works," Anakin threatened.

Obi-Wan threw his head back, meaning to hit the top of the couch and instead slamming his head against the wall with a resounding crack.

"Hnnnghh," He groaned irritatedly, glaring at Anakin, who simply smirked like an asshole. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me." Anakin said sassily.

"Ain't nobody got time for your sass, Skywalker," Obi-Wan glowered.

"Everybody has time for my sass. Now shut up, it's starting." Anakin smirked, before turning his undivided attention to the screen.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed the back of his now throbbing head, "I hate everything..." he grumbled.


End file.
